Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS019
Unowny kontratakują! - dziewiętnasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany podczas maratonu z pokemonami wraz z HS018 i HS020 dnia 10 marca 2012 roku. Treść Cole, Lucas i Lyra kontynuują podróż do miasta Azalea, drugiego przystanku na drodze do zostania mistrzem pokemon dla Cola i Lyry, oraz Top Koordynatorem dla Lucasa. Wędrówka idzie im całkiem nieźle, być może ze względu na to, że muszą teraz nadrobić stracony czas podczas podróży do ich przymusowego miejsca, gdzie musieli zawrócić. Cole był jednak wciąż pozytywnie nastawiony, ponieważ i w mieście Azalea będzie mógł walczyć o odznakę. Lucas również nie narzekał, ponieważ teraz postanowił że przestanie dołować sam siebie, a zacznie dołować przeciwników wygrywając przyszłe pokazy. - Ahhh, już nie długo będziemy w Azalea! Mam nadzieję, że Bugsy już szykuje dla mnie swoje pokemony, żebym mógł je pokonać - powiedział pewny siebie Cole. - Taaak Cole... Aha... - powiedziała nudzona Lyra ziewając. Cole mówił już o tym od jakiegoś czasu. - Lucas, na jakie pokemony zamierzasz postawić w Azalea? - zapytał zaciekawiony Cole, żeby zmienić temat, ponieważ sam sobie zdał sprawę, że powtórzył się już co najmniej kilka razy. - Hmmm... zastanawiam się. Bellsprout nie ma doświadczenia w pokazach, natomiast obydwu tych samych pokemonów nie chciałbym używać. - powiedział Lucas, który borykał się z tym problemem od jakiegoś czasu. - A ja bym dała szansę Bellsproutowi - powiedziała Lyra uśmiechnięta. - W etapie walk - Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł. Bellsprout nie walczy za dobrze oraz nie jest zbytnio wytrzymały - powiedział Lucas, który sam rozważał użycie Bellsprouta. - No to chociaż w apelu - zagadnął Cole - Problem w tym, że nie mam pomysłu jak wykorzystać ruchy Bellsprouta podczas apelu... Chociaaaaaż... mam pomysł chyba - powiedział Lucas uśmiechając się. Nowa energia wstąpiła w niego. - Na razie jednak nie zdradzę wam go - odrzekł, a gdy Cole chciał już coś powiedzieć, uciszył go. Wkrótce w oddali zaczęli widzieć góry. Lucas sprawdził na mapie, która wskazała, że idą w dobrym kierunku, a zobaczenie gór, jest tego oznaką. Po przejściu kilkuset metrów zobaczyli w oddali ruiny pewnej świątyni. Nie były one zawalone do końca, jednak gdzieniegdzie widać było ubytki w dachu czy ścianie. - To Ruiny Alph! - krzyknął uradowany Lucas - Raaany, Lucas skąd ty tyle wiesz na temat różnych rzeczy! - krzyknęła zaciekawiona Lyra. - Wiesz Lyra, bo ja, mimo że zacząłem dopiero swoją podróż po regionie to nie mam 10 lat jak wy - powiedział a Lyra i Cole wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. - Przez dwa lata, chodziłem do szkoły w której nauczyłem się bardzo wiele, jednak nadszedł czas, że sama teoria mi nie wystarczyła, więc otrzymałem od profesora Oaka pokeballe, ponieważ mając więcej niż 10 lat, nie mogłem już otrzymać startera. Wszedłem w trawę i złapałem pierwszego pokemona, którego spotkałem. A był nim Doduo. - zakończył Lucas. - Dobrze mieć takiego Lucasa w drużynie - powiedział radośnie Cole. W tym czasie doszli do ruin Alph. Gdy weszli do środka zaatakowała ich grupa dziwnych pokemonów, każdy wyglądał jak litera z alfabetu. Wszystkie użyły ukrytej mocy. - Co to jest?! - krzyknęła histerycznie Lyra - To Unowny! - odrzekł jej Cole. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że to tym razem Cole był lepiej poinformowany od nich. - Nooo, spotkałem kiedyś takiego jednego. Powiedział Cole. Przypomniał sobie wtedy swój pojedynek z Samanthą - kierowniczką kopalni kamieni księżycowych oraz jej pokemona - Unowna. Atak, którego on używał wyglądał zupełnie jak ten, którego teraz używały te Unowny. - Unowny, przestańcie! - usłyszeli kobiecy głos - Witajcie, jestem Gabriela, strażniczka Ruin Alph - powiedziała kobieta, która uspokoiła Unowny - Hej, my jesteśmy trenerami - Cole i Lyra, natomiast to jest nasz przyjaciel koordynator - Lucas. - przestawił wszystkich Cole - Miło mi was poznać. Wprowadziliśmy takie zabezpieczenia przed kłusownikiem, a Unowny miały rozkaz atakować każdego kto wejdzie. Przepraszam was za nie - powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. - Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę. Mówisz, że macie tutaj złodzieja? - zapytał Lucas z niedowierzaniem - Zgadza się, często zakrada się, nawet w biały dzień. Podejrzewamy, że ktoś zlecił mu upolować moje Unowny - powiedziała załamana Gabriela - To straszne! - krzyknęła Lyra - Wiem. Odkąd zaginęły Unowny "O" i "I" wprowadziliśmy zaostrzone środki ostrożności. Ale wy nie jesteście kłusownikiem, musiałby się chyba roztroić - zaśmiała się strażniczka - Chodźcie, oprowadzę was! Zwiedzanie ruin było bardzo przyjemne. Gabriela opowiedziała im całą historię ruin oraz od jak dawna Unowny strzegą tej świątyni. Ona jest jedną z długiej linii strażniczek Ruin Alph. Najciekawsze były wiadomości, napisane alfabetem Unownów oraz wielka księga powstania Johto, również napisana tym alfabetem. Lucas chłonął jej każde słowo, mimo że bardzo wiele wiedział na temat ruin. Lyra natomiast była bardzo znudzona. Gdy po trzecim jej ziewnięciu Cole miał jej zwrócić uwagę usłyszeli coś w stylu alarmu. - Włamanie... WŁAMANIE! - krzyknęła Gabriela po czym wybiegła z sali pozostawiając ich samych. Oni jednak pobiegli za nią. Udało im się złapać kłusownika na gorącym uczynku. Właśnie pokonał wszystkie Unowny i zbierał je do worka. - STAĆ! - krzyknęła Gabriela. Kłusownik roześmiał się. - Dragonite, naprzód! - krzyknął kłusownik. Cole sprawdził nowopoznanego pokemona Pokedexem. Dragonite - latający Pokémon smok, ostateczna forma ewolucji Dratini, jeden z najpotężniejszych Pokémonów nie należących do legendarnych. Podobno inteligencją dorównuje ludziom. Rozumie ludzką mowę. Ewoluuje z Dragonaira. - Rany, jaki potężny pokemon! - krzyknął Cole jednak podobnie jak wcześniej, został skarcony przez towarzyszy. - Nie tak prędko kolego, Raticate pokaż się! - krzyknęła Gabriela. Cole ponownie wyciągnął pokedex. Raticate - Pokémon szczur. Raticate jest pokemonem normalnym. Ewoluuje z Rattaty. Cassidy z Zespołu R posiada Raticate'a . Raticate posiada tylko dwa trzonowe zęby. Są w stanie przebić nawet stal. - Ty chcesz tym czymś pokonać mojego Dragonite? - zapytał kłusownik rozbawiony - Haa, on też jest pożyczony od kogoś? - zapytała strażniczka. - Mamusia nie nauczyła, że kradzież jest BEEEE? - Zobaczymy jak teraz będziesz śpiewać! - krzyknął kłusownik - Dragonite hiper promień! - Pomożemy ci! - krzyknęła nasza trójka - Chinchou do boju! Elektryczny szok! - krzyknął Lucas - Mareep naprzód! Elektroakcja! - krzyknęła Lyra - Togepi naprzód! - Togepi wyskoczył jako pierwszy przed szereg. Hiper promień uderzył prosto w niego. Togepi wytrzymywał atak i nagle... Użył nowego ruchu. Ochrony! Hiper promień odbił się od niego i trafił rykoszetem w Dragonite. Dodatkowo elektryczne ataki pokemonów Lyry i Lucasa zadziałały na niego piorunująco. Dragonite nie mógł teraz wykonać ruchu, a więc teraz była kolej na Raticate. - Raticate, hiper kieł! - krzyknęła strażniczka. Atak mocno ugodził w Dragonite, który stał się niezdolny do walki. - Togepi, użyj słodkiego buziaka na kłusowniku! - krzyknął Cole. Kłusownik próbował uciekać, jednak atak trafił w niego, a ten się zakochał. - Oddaj wszystkie pokemony strażniczki - powiedział Cole a kłusownik posłusznie to zrobił - A teraz wypuść Unowna "O" i "I". - ten rozkaz również został wykonany. W tym czasie strażniczka zadzwoniła po Oficer Jenny, która zabrała rzezimieszka do więzienia. Cole podziękował Togepiemu oraz pogratulował mu nauczenia się nowego ruchu, natomiast strażniczka pomogła im, za pomoc w uratowaniu jej Unownów. - Cole, mam dla ciebie prezent - powiedziała Gabriela - Tak? Jaki? - zapytał Cole z niedowierzaniem. Strażniczka włożyła mu w ręce kawałek skały, na której był odciśnięty jakiś pokemon. - To jest skamieniałość. W mieście Ecutreak znajduje się naukowiec, który będzie potrafił z niej wskrzesić pokemona. Pamiętaj, to unikat - powiedziała strażniczka uśmiechając się. Cole rzucił się jej na szyję w podziękowaniu. - Nie ma sprawy, mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnicie - odpowiedziała strażniczka. - Dzięki wielkie jeszcze raz. Żegnaj Gabriela. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy - powiedział Cole. - Ja również. - odrzekła. Bohaterowie pomachali jej na pożegnanie i udali się w dalszą drogę. - Od jutra rozpoczynamy trening do pokazów z Bellsprout - powiedział Lucas - Świetnie, chcę zobaczyć twoją kombinację - odrzekła Lyra, która była nieco naburmuszona za to, że ona nie dostała prezentu. Cole spojrzał na swoją skamielinę. Bardzo był ciekaw, jak będzie wyglądał pokemon, który zostanie z niej wskrzeszony. Schował ją do torby i razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi udał się w dalszą drogę. Weszli w góry, piękne i jednocześnie pełnie niebezpieczeństw. Co ich tam czeka? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Togepi Cola uczy się ochrony * Cole otrzymuje skamielinę Debiuty Pokemonów * Unown (wszystkie formy; debiut) * Raticate * Dragonite Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Strażniczka Gabriela' *'Kłusownik' *'Oficer Jenny' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Unown *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Poliwag' (Cola; wspomnienie) *'Mareep' (Lyry) *'Doduo' (Lucasa; wspomnienie) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Unown' (Samanthy; wspomnienie) *'Unown' (Strażniczki; wiele) *'Dragonite' (kłusownika; debiut) *'Raticate' (Strażniczki; debiut) Ciekawostki * To trzeci odcinek, w którym nie występuje Zespół R ze względu na przygotowania do swojego najnowszego planu